


Littles Surprises

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess of Arendelle has a small surprise for her Queen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littles Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

_Okay… one foot… in front of… the other…_   A look of hard concentration was on her face; her red hair in a long braid down the back of her head, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and the beginnings of lip-biting starting to play on her lips.  In her hands, she held a tray of food—breakfast food—and drinks.  Of course, she had a little more stability than most people, she was still the slightly clumsy princess of Arendelle:  known for running her blind-folded friends into polls, and tripping over her excited feet when dragging her old sister behind her to go build snowmen, or ice-skate.  But what is giving her this extra ‘stability’?  Well, it’s not her feet, those are actually quite swollen and painful to stand on for semi-long periods of time; her legs? No, those tends to get exhausted after walking down a hallway, so she always needs a little help—not much, and not often, but always having someone there doesn’t hurt. 

 

No, Anna’s stability comes from what the tray is partially resting on:  an enlarged abdomen.  No, Anna did not gain an abnormally large amount of weight because she ate endless mountains of chocolate—our dear Princess of Arendelle, was merely heavy with child.  Nearly at the full nine-months to be exact.  And boy, was she ready for this kid to get out of her. 

 

Waking up in the middle of the night to pee, or because she was suddenly uncomfortable, or even because the baby decided that her spine was a good punch bag—while endearing the first couple of times—was already passed the annoying stage. 

 

“Oh… crap…”  Anna felt the baby kick straight up—uncomfortable, not painful—but the slight jarring of her baby belly caused the tray to move, which caused the plates and silverware and the cups full of milk and orange juice to move.  Lifting up on the tray slightly to attempt to get everything to stop moving, she was happy when nothing tipped over.  “Yes!  Victory point for Anna, I am amazing.”  She grinned to herself and resisted the urge to do a victory pose, or pump—because that would just defeat the purpose of the little victory and make everything just fall all over her.  “Okay… almost there.”  The door she was walking towards was just a few feet away.

 

_Three…_

_…Two…_

_…one!_

 

“Alright… now… be a good baby, and don’t knock the tray over…”  Anna whispered down to the little person that was still growing within her belly; balancing the tray of vittles on her belly using her left hand, she left go with her right hand reached out to grasp the door handle.  Turning it slowly, she pushed the door open.  Inside was the beautiful canopied king-sized bed with beautiful blankets and pillows.  There was a wardrobe, vanity table, two bed-side tables, and a fireplace—but Anna was only focused on the sleeping figure on the bed.  Replacing her hand on the tray, she began the slow steps towards the sleeping figure.

 

_Step… step… step… step… ste—CRASH!_

 

“No!”  Anna cried out as the milk and juice sloshed into the rug she’d tripped on the edge on.  The food was now everywhere, as the tray had done a glorious 180 flip, and was now face-down on the floor.  The figure on the bed had jumped up and was turning around in the semi-darkness to see who had entered their room so early.  Anna watched as bare feet stepped onto the hardwood of the room and stood from the bed.  “I just wanted to do something nice…”  Tears began to blur her vision as the pregnancy hormones caused her flurry of emotions—she began to sob uncontrollably.  “Elsa –sob- don’t hate –hic- me.”  The ice queen moved around the fallen tray, not caring about getting the food or the liquid in the trailing of her sleeping-gown. 

 

All she cared about was reaching Anna.  “Oh sweetie… it’s okay.”  She enveloped her younger sister in a hug, and began to slowly lead her to the bed.  Before long, there was a flurry of footsteps heard coming up the hallway before Kai, Gerda, and Kristoff came into the room to check on their queen and princess.

 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake everybody up.”  Still sobbing, Anna clutched onto Elsa’s sleep-gown as her older sister rubbed her back and held her close. 

 

“Your majesty?”  Kai spoke softly, asking what the queen wanted him to do, while Gerda held a warm smile on her face at the situation.  Kristoff merely rubbed his eyes as he settled against the wall and felt his eyes close again to resume sleeping. 

 

“Anna tried to surprise me with breakfast, Kai.  Would you mind sending for a replacement tray of food?”  Anna sniffled as Elsa spoke.  “And they’d best put it on a trolley.  I have a feeling we’ll be eating in bed.”  The man smiled and bowed as he moved to exit the room.  “And Kai?  Don’t worry about sending someone to clean it up.  I’ll get it once Anna’s calmed down.”  The man nodded as Gerda left the room in front of him.  Before he left, however, he smacked the Royal Ice Master, in the arm—to which Kristoff snorted in response as he jumped to attention.  “Thank you, Kristoff.  You can go back to sleep now.”  The blonde man smiled and waved as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.  “Now… on to you.”  Elsa said finally, turning her gaze to her heavily pregnant younger sister.

 

“I’m sorry, Elsa… please don’t be mad…”  Anna said with a sniffle, moving a hand up to wipe her eyes so that she could see Elsa clearly.

 

“Oh, snowflake, I’m not mad.”  The ice queen spoke with a smile.  “I’m touched that you brought all of this up here so that we could share breakfast.”  Anna giggled.  “But next time?  Use the trolley…”  Anna blushed at this, having forgotten completely about the trolley that was reserved for the transportation of food throughout the castle.  Elsa laughed softly at this, before she leaned down and captured the princess’s lips with her own.  “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Elsa.”  Anna said, pecking Elsa’s lips once more before laying her head on the queen’s chest.  “Oof!”  Pausing, she looked down at her belly.  “Hey you, don’t kick mommy just because you feel left out!”  Anna shot down at her stomach with a slightly pained/quirkily angry expression.  Elsa laughed out this time before leaning down to the clothed stomach.

 

“I love you, too, little one.  I cannot wait for you to get here.”  And with that said, Elsa laid a soft kiss to Anna’s abdomen—feeling the flurry beneath the skin against her lips.  Baby loved mama as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So there’s that… I may write more pregnant!Anna fics… I have a few ideas…


End file.
